Love Pain Hell
by EsmeAliceBella
Summary: Story from like 3 years ago. Its rubbish Wanted to upload it anyway Its a Em/B story with family involvement. Jacob lovers wont like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: OKAY THIS IS A OLD STORY I RANDOMLY UPLOADED**_

_**PLEASE DONT HATE D:**_

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

Bella sat in Biology, she was plain innocent Bells. At least that's how I saw it, I'm Edward, I guess I'm one of Isabella's best friends. I watch my brother Emmett drool over Bella everyday... but she only notices Jacob Black. The fucking mutt.

Emmett could sing Bella's praises everyday, his description of her has been told so many times that my family know it off by heart. '_Her pale skin compliments her delicious eyes whilst her gorgeous hair falls past her shoulders in loose flowing waves.' _Emmett on the other hand was like me, Plain. Simple. Vampire. Bella loves the mutt while my brother suffers. Emmett watches his mate and he can't help her and love her... he lusts for her blood but can't have it.

**Bellas POV:**

I walked out of Biology and headed to my car, as I reached my car I was engulfed into a warm bear hug "Hey Jake" my voice a meer whisper as I smiled watching Edward and Emmett get in to a Volvo; I wanted to follow. I wish they could save me. I wish anyone could. Impossible, Nobody knows my secret. I glanced at Edward and he was staring at me like he heard my wishes. I prayed as Jake swept me in to his arms.

You see? I'm Jake's imprint; he loved me in some weird messed up reality. Jacob the werewolf loved me. He owned me, even if I didn't like it.

We arrived home and I felt my back hit the wall, the chains gripping my wrists tightly, he hit me repeatedly as he growled and shouted "staring at the cullen boy again are we? You will pay!" I felt blood pour out of my head, then blackness, I was sure I was alone and dying. Would Jake come back?

**Emmett POV:**

I need to cool down, Before Edward can stop me I am out of the house and hunting, I need an elk or bear. NOW. But one smell floods my senses. Bella's blood. I can tell she is bleeding badly and probably dying. I need to find her and fast. Edward was with me in seconds. "The mutt." He growled as he spoke; However I barely heard him thought; I was running and fast. Normally he is faster but not today, I was getting closer. I could smell her. I'm coming Bella. Just hold on.

**Bellas POV:**

Emmett ripped the door of its hinges, I barely noticed before I blacked out again. Next thing I know Esme was trying to wake me up, she looked like her heart would break if it could. I could see she had been dry sobbing. "Bella... you should have told me. i would have protected you baby girl." Her voice was breaking as she spoke; I knew my face was battered and bruised. I could feel blood dried to my forehead as she gently stroked my cheek trying to soothe me as my tears fell. I got up slowly, I didn't have a chance. I ran as if I could make it, I got to the door and Rosalie picked me up. "Bella you need to stay safe, Emmett needs you." Esme took me from Rose and held me tight as she walked to Alice's room. She lay me on the bed and held me as I cried. Esme muttered soothing words in my ear and gently wiped the blood from my face. Esme was treating me nicely... why treat me nice. I'm just plain simple me.

**Esme POV:**

It broke my heart to see Bella cry, she is like a daughter to me. I left her to sleep as Carlisle called a family meeting. I silently walked in to the living room and noticed Emmett was missing. I sat on the love see next to my husband as he began "Now as you all know by now Bella has got some problems, Now none of you knows what has happened except for myself Emmett and Esme. We are the only ones to talk to her as she is very scared and vulnerable. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement and I left to check on Bella, I could feel her pain. i could barely stand it when I heard Edwards breathing hitch and she spoke loud enough for me and Carlisle to hear "Jacob did this." I ran to Bella as I heard glass smash. The horror that met my eyes as I stood in the middle of the room was unbelievable. I growled and the door behind me locked before I could move. i shivered as I heard the pack leader "Lookey here, Now we have a girl and a woman for fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme's POV**

I ran to Bella's side only to be tanked back to a warm grip which covered my mouth and whispered "We will use you first." Bella screamed and then the world went black.

* * *

I woke up in a basement chained to a wall, Bella was opposite me. She was still passed out; thats when I noticed out clothes were on the floor. I ripped my arms out the chains, I had to get us out of here. I managed to get free and started to work on freeing as Bella started to wake and whimpered quietly. I broke her out and we put on our clothes as I read a familiar voice upstairs. Emmett was fighting for us. That's when I noticed Bella sat on the floor.

"Run Esme.. Before they stop you. My place is here where I am loved." I shivered at her tone and looked in to her eyes as I spoke. "Bella I will not leave here without you. You are a daughter to me, a sister to my children and Emmett loves you. He wants to be with you! Please come with me!" I was close to pleading with her as she stands up, the shocked look on her face apparent as I boosted her out a small window in the basement.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett? Love me? It's impossible, why would super hot Emmett like me? Ugly, Beaten Bella. But.. would Esme lie, would she do that to me? I hear a howl then I'm in Emmett's arms and him and Esme are running and I snuggle in to his grip. I could hear Jak- Jacob behind us and I suddenly launched myself out of Emmett's grip and I landed on Jacobs back. I head a crack and instinctively knew I broke his spine. I ran to Emmett and was back in his comforting arms instantly. "Idiot girl.." I couldn't help but smile at his words.

We got back to the Cullen's and everybody crowded around me, Esme needed priority. I pulled myself away from then and walked to Esme. She was clearly scared and Carlisle needed to help her, Edward hearing what i thought called Carlisle and soon he was leading Esme upstairs. I shivered and walked to Emmett. "T-Thank you f-for saving me Emmett." He nodded and didn't speak so I carried on "I-Is it t-true you l-like m-me?" Emmett looked at me in shock yet relief. "Y-Y-Yes" He may not be my crush but he liked me, he saved me. As I replied I grinned "I-I like you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett's POV**

Did Bella just say that? She knows what I am, What I could do but she likes me? This is when I notice the awkward silence, when I softly kissed her sweet lips. To my surprise she kissed me back, Harder than when I was kissing her! I gently pull away and saw her grinning, suddenly I can hear Edward and Rosalie dry sobbing. What have I done...?

That's when I realise, Edward loves Bella, Rosalie loves me and I love Rosie. In seconds I am outside Edwards room playing Bella on her feet and I spoke slowly. "Bella, I don't love you, I love Rosalie and you are some little bitch I saved for my mom. Stay away from me!" Tears fell down her cheeks as I ran to my love, away from the rest of the world.

**Edwards POV**

Why am I like this? Why do I want her? I need her body, reading her thoughts as Emmett left her, How she wanted to go back to the mutt. I had blood in my mouth, venom seeping in to my prey. I was thrown back in to a wall and Bella was in Dad's arms, he wasn't feeding he was putting his venom in her body. He lifted her now screaming form and carried her to his and mom's room. Slowly I turned to Mom, noticing the hurt look on her features. I killed her daughter, I killed Bella.

* * *

**An: Hey guys I kinda got a kick up the ass from my friend to put a chapter up so yeah.. **

**Also I have been moaned at by some reviewers for it being so OOC.. so sorry DX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme POV**

_**~A few minutes before~**_

Myself and Carlisle lay back on our bed breathing hard an amazing feeling in my body when suddenly my love was dressed and I heard a bang. I quickly grabbed my bathrobe and ran to the source of the bang. Edward was on the ground with a hurt expression and Carlisle was trying to change Bella and save my daughter. I looked at Edward with a hurt expression before following Carlisle to our room and listening to what he had to say. "Esme I can't change her, my venom isn't enough this time." I know what he was silently asking me to do but... could I do that to her? I felt my fangs entering her neck, my venom entering her system and soon Bella was screaming. I moved away and immediately Carlisle held be in his arms, rocking me as sobs racked my form.

I killed my daughter because he asked me to... I murmured quietly. "B-Baby I will watch her.. go check on E-Edward." Carlisle nodded softly, releasing me before going to his son at human speed. When he was gone I wrote him a letter and packed a bag.

* * *

_Dear Carlisle, _

_I am sorry, from the day I met you I loved you. You have not changed from that day to this but asking me to do that to our daughter hurt. It is my fault she is dead, I wasn't fast enough for her and until I forgive myself for this I am leaving. You will not come after me._

_My love for all eternity. _

_Esme._

* * *

**Edward POV**

I prepared myself to be told to leave by Carlisle but instead he came in and hugged me, Before I could question him he spoke. "Edward, Son. What you did was wrong, if it wasn't for your mother Bella would be dead but... Bella will be one of us. You just need to apologize to her when she wakes." Suddenly I heard my mother's thoughts, she was gone and I had to tell dad. "Dad... you need to go to your room." He didn't move so I shouted. "NOW DAD!" He was gone, but it was too late.


End file.
